grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Matriarch
Description As Dio was becoming stronger, Ley was convinced that she would locate him on Archimedia. Ley followed the nose of her hellish Asmodian puppy and continued her journey. When finally reaching Archimedia, Ley found herself teleported to a dimension of ghostly magic. Ley felt the anger growing in her chest. Who would dare take her away from her quest when she is so close to concluding it? The answer is none other than Kassias Grandiel, the mysterious elf who had survived the destruction of Kounat, determined to defeat his former friend Baldinar now known as Ashtaroth. Grandiel knew the heroes of the Grand Chase were no match against the new powers of Ashtaroth. Grandiel used his spiritual magic to create an illusionary dimension and named it Wizard's Labyrinth. To Grandiel, Ley and Zero, although directly involved with the Chase, were not known as allies or enemies which is why he had led Ley to the Wizard's Labyrinth. Faced with new and formidable enemies, Jeeves saw no other alternative but to free his powers that have been sealed inside the Ultima. But in doing so, he released all the powers of darkness that were sealed in the glove, which led to the Ultima trying to take total control over its user. Luckily for Ley, her body was possessed by two spirits and with the help of the soul of Edna, she was able to control the darkness and harness its power. Ley has finally reached her full potential turning into a true Dark Matriarch, she can use more powerful spells and achieve mastery in her summons. With Jeeves' power being unlocked, he is finally able to fight alongside his master. With the help of Zero, Ley and Jeeves managed to defeat their enemies and continue their journey through the tower. Soon, Ley would finally be reunited with her childhood friend Dio and would join the Grand Chase alongside Zero. Unlocking It is necessary to be Lv.60 to be able to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Cost: 18000 GP Part 1 *Clear The Wyrm's Maw 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Yamini in the Altar of Judgment and collect 6 Dark Matriarch's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Lord Perseo in the Temple of Destruction and collect 6 Dark Matriarch's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 350 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear the Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Cost: 11800 Cash *Obtain 1 Gem. Skills On Target.png| On Target Ley 4th other.png| Mortality Trivia *Dark Matriarch is known as Dark Origin, Empress of Darkness, Dark Summoner, Void Empress or Demonologist in the other servers. *Upon becoming a Dark Matriarch, Ley becomes able to summon Jeeves to fight for her much as she does with Garouille, Bastion, and Haunt. **Despite being loyal to Dio, Dark Matriarch can summon Alfred with a paper bag over his head to fight for her when using Jeeves skill even when Jeeves was already summoned on the battlefield. *Dark Matriarch was released before Advancer in the North American server even though Zero came first. Gallery Leytail.jpg Quotes Game Start Summoning Skills Taunt Game End References Navigation Category:Ley Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents __FORCETOC__